


That's What Mates Do

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie can't sleep so neither can Doyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Mates Do

.

“RAY!”

Doyle sat bolt upright on the couch, instinctively reaching for the gun that wasn't under his arm. Bleary eyed, it took him a moment to remember where he was. He swung his legs to the floor and stood up, stretching and scratching lightly at his bare chest.

“ _RAY!_ ”

Doyle staggered to the doorway of Bodie's bedroom. His bedside lamp was on and he wondered if Bodie had ever turned it off.

“What _now_?”

“I can't sleep.”

“Makes two of us, thanks to you.”

“Sorry... I'm going to get up.”

“You're going to stay in that bed if I have to tie you down.”

“You kinky bugger.”

“Less of the lip. First you're too hot and then you're too cold and then you've got to have a drink of water and then your pillow's lumpy...” Doyle slumped against the doorframe. “I shouldn't have let you talk me into this.” He yawned until his jaw almost unhinged and rubbed at his face. “Should have just left you in the hospital. The nurses were all ready to kill you and then we could all have got some kip.”

“The nurses loved me, they couldn't get enough of me. They were ready to erect a hallway shrine in my honour.”

“The amount of whining you were doing you couldn't have been more unpopular if you'd murdered Mother Theresa.”

“Charming.”

“I need sleep to be charming, Bodie.” Doyle slowly crossed the room and crouched down by the bed. “Look, I'm sorry. I know you're uncomfortable but you've got to get some sleep, _we've_ got to get some sleep. I'll ask your doctor to prescribe—”

“No. No drugs.” Bodie dug his fingers in to Doyle's arm. “I just can't stop thinking about it. How close I came to losing...” Bodie didn't finish the thought.

Doyle stared at Bodie's face, white and tight with pain... and with something else he never thought he'd see there.

“I know something that's guaranteed to put you to sleep.” Doyle flipped back the sheet and reached for Bodie's pyjama bottoms. “Lie very still and think of England.”

 

Doyle was halfway to the bedroom door the next morning when Bodie woke up.

“Ray?”

Doyle didn't turn round. “Yeah?”

“...Why?”

“'Cos you had to get some sleep and that's what mates do, they take care of each other.”

“So you'd have done the same for Murphy?”

“No, no I wouldn’t have.”

“Then what did you—”

“There's more than one meaning for the word ‘mate’, Bodie.” Doyle walked quickly out of the room. “I'm going to nip down the shops. I'll be back in a bit.”

“...Mate? _Mate/ _... Ray, you get your arse back in here now. Ray. Ray!”__

 

.


End file.
